Sobrevivir
by Flamingori
Summary: Sobrevivir, de eso se trataba. Algo que Rick sabía hacer muy bien, no importaba lo dura que fuese la situación, se adaptaba a ella y seguía adelante, lo había hecho ya decenas de veces. El caso es que, esta vez, tendría que superar un problema con nombre propio, ¿sería capaz de hacerlo?


¿Son cosas mías o todos los fics de estos dos giran en torno a lo mismo?

El lado gay del fandom tiene muchas ganas de ver a Rick mordiendo la almohada. Somos todas unas viciosas, no tiene sentido ocultarlo más~

 **Título:** Sobrevivir.

 **Fandom:** The Walking Dead.

 **Pareja:** Negick (Negan x Rick).

 **Género:** angst, romance (enfermo y distorsionado, pero romance al fin y al cabo).

 **Advertencias:** lenguaje muy vulgar (véase: Negan), violencia, escenas para adultos, porno en general.

 **Notas:** no he leído los cómics, sólo veo la serie.

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Robert Kirkman y demás señores que hayan contribuido en su creación. Yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi uso y disfrute personal, me conformo con manejarles a mi antojo en alguna cosilla (tan homosexual) como ésta.

* * *

.

.

.

 **SOBREVIVIR**

(capítulo único)

.

Sobrevivir, de eso se trataba. Algo que Rick sabía hacer muy bien, no importaba lo dura que fuese la situación, se adaptaba a ella y seguía adelante, lo había hecho ya decenas de veces. Sabía cómo hacer frente a la adversidad, ya fuera racionando las últimas raciones de comida o descabezando caminantes. Lo único que debía hacer era eso, sobrevivir.

Pero el problema al que se enfrentaba ahora no era el hambre, y mucho menos un cuerpo podrido que andaba sin rumbo fijo. Lo que debía enfrentar tenía nombre propio: Negan. Lejos quedaban sus días como agente de la ley, pero, de volver a ellos, encerraría al líder de los Salvadores en una celda de la que nunca pudiera salir.

Se había presentado, y quién sabe cuántas veces iban ya, en Alejandría. Unos días venía con hombres de su grupo para cargar con todo en sus camiones, y otros días —como el de hoy—, sin embargo, venía solo, con la única compañía de Lucille, ese bate recibía mucho mejor trato que cualquier persona bajo su cargo. Fuera como fuera, siempre le decía a Rick que lo cargara, y cuánto tenía que luchar contra su instinto para no enterrar las afiladas púas de Lucille en la cabeza de aquel hombre, sabía que no debía hacerlo (porque poder, podía perfectamente). En su lugar, tuvo que seguirle hasta su casa, su propia casa. Suspiró aliviado cerrando la puerta tras él, Carl se había llevado a Judith a un lugar seguro, aunque estando Negan en la ciudad, ningún lugar lo era realmente.

—La mejor limonada la hacéis aquí, Rick. Tenéis esos polvitos mágicos, ¡me encantan! —reía Negan bajando la cremallera de su chaqueta, poniéndose cómodo pues pensaba pasar aquí un buen rato—. Prepárame una buena limonada, y hazla con cariño, ¿quieres?

Realmente no quería, pero no podía hacer otra cosa que obedecer. De Negan no sabía demasiado, pero sí lo fundamental: no había que hacerle enfadar.

Fue a la cocina, dejó a Lucille a un lado, y comenzó a preparar la dichosa limonada. Lástima que esta tranquila soledad en la que se encontraba no durara demasiado, Negan apareció por el umbral de la puerta siguiéndole con ojos curiosos, como si inspeccionara cada rincón de la casa.

—Empieza a gustarme este sitio —dijo, apoyándose a un lado de la encimera para mirar a Rick en todo momento—. Vivís una vida tranquila aquí en la periferia, quizá deba mudarme. No es una mala idea, ¿verdad? Tendría vecinos amables, una limonada bien fría a la hora de la merienda, y una rica barbacoa cada domingo. Joder, sería una vida muy de puta madre, ¿no te parece? —dejó escapar una carcajada, convencido de que su sentido del humor era indiscutible—. Pero dime, ¿sabes a qué he venido hoy?

—¿A beber limonada?

—¡Pero mírate! Hace unas semanas juraste matarme y ahora incluso bromeamos juntos —volvió a reír dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda—. Me gusta cómo va esto, Rick.

Había algo enfermizo en la forma que tenía Negan de pronunciar su nombre, no lo hacía de manera limpia, al contrario, tanto su voz como sonrisas parecían obscenas. Y quizá lo fueran.

—Verás, esta misma mañana me he despertado con unas ganas locas de que me la chupen. Ya sabes lo que dicen, _"una buena mamada hace al hombre"_ —sus carcajadas resonaron en la cabeza de Rick, advirtiéndole de lo que vendría a continuación—. ¿Puedes creer que ni una sola mujer ha sabido complacerme? —Y mira que tengo mujeres, Rick, no como las militares marimachos que tienes aquí, digo mujeres de verdad: con un buen par de tetas en su sitio, ya me entiendes—. ¡Ni una sola me ha hecho ver el cielo! ¿Puedes creerlo? No soy un amante exigente, de verdad, no les he pedido posturitas de circo ni nada de eso, sólo una mamada y ninguna ha sabido dármela —suspiró con fingido dramatismo—. Frustrado como estaba me he puesto a pensar en quién podría chupármela como es debido. ¿Quién podría complacerme? Soy un hombre tan sociable, ¿cómo es posible que no conozca a nadie que sepa hacer algo de provecho con su lengua? Pero espera, porque sí conozco a alguien que estaría dispuesto a hacerlo, ¿sabes quién? —Rick le miró sin querer saber la respuesta, sin embargo, sus temores se convirtieron en realidad cuando encontró el índice de Negan señalándole—. Oh, vaya, ¿he resultado tan obvio? —sonrió—. En efecto, Rick, sigo queriendo una buena mamada, y confío en que tú puedas dármela. De lo contrario —incluso cuando iba a dar una amenaza, siguió sonriendo—, bueno, aquí vive mucha gente, ¿verdad? Alguien podrá hacerlo, tengo argumentos más que convincentes.

—No los metas en esto.

—Rick, Rick, Rick…, yo pensaba que había quedado claro la última vez —negó varias veces con la cabeza volviendo a su lado, la mano que antes palmeó su espalda fue esta vez a su cabello, tirando de él para forzar que le mirara. Rick siseó, Negan todavía llevaba sus guantes y el cuero volvía su agarre uno de lo más doloroso—. ¿No te he dicho ya que esto de aquí me pertenece? Tú, ellos —todos, sin excepción—, todos vosotros trabajáis para mí. Y si yo digo que quiero una mamada, la tendré —clavó sus ojos en los contrarios, disgustado al ver la ira en ellos—. Agh, esa mirada sigue sin gustarme un pelo, Rick. Vamos a tener que hacer algo con ella.

Se alejó de un nuevo tirón, con el cual llegó a arrancarle unos pocos mechones. Dio un par de palmadas para limpiar sus manos, cayendo los pelos al suelo.

—¡Joder, incluso hay sangre! —exclamó mirando las pequeñas gotitas en el cuero de sus guantes. Acto seguido rió volviendo la vista a Rick—. ¿Qué hay de mi limonada? Empiezo a tener sed; deberías tratar mejor a tus invitados. Ah, ah, ah, esa mirada, Rick —negó esta vez con la mano—. Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos, todos aquí deben saberlo, así que no los estropees mirándome así, ¿de acuerdo?

Con un largo suspiro, Rick terminó de remover la limonada, sirviéndola luego en una jarra y llevando sólo un vaso al saloncito. Se encontró a Negan sentado en el sillón (uno de los pocos que se habían librado del último tributo a los Salvadores), y con un gesto le ofreció un lugar a su lado. Un nuevo suspiro, y Rick se sentó, dejando la limonada sobre la mesita.

—Me he dado cuenta de que no tenéis camas, dormís en el suelo como animales. Cuidado con esa mirada, Rick —sonrió sujetando el vaso. A Rick no le quedó otro remedio que convertirse en camarero y servirle la bebida. Negan lo bebió de un solo trago, dejando el vaso con fuerza en la mesa y soltando un suspiro al terminar—. ¡Su puta madre, Rick! Merece totalmente la pena venir aquí por una buena limonada. Pero, ¿cómo? ¿No has traído un vaso para ti? Vamos, hombre, bebe conmigo. Ten, no soy escrupuloso, podemos compartir vaso si quieres.

Aunque lo pareciera, aquello no era una invitación, era una orden. Rellenó por segunda vez el vaso y bebió ignorando lo mejor que podía a Negan, podía sentir lo punzante de su mirada, sus ojos pretendían devorarle y en parte lo conseguían, era imposible no sentir cierta timidez ante una mirada tan insistente, una mirada que estudiaba cada uno de sus movimientos sin perder detalle alguno.

—Está de muerte, ¿verdad? —Negan sonrió complacido acomodándose en su sitio—. Te hace pensar en una tarde perezosa de domingo. El equipo de tu hijo ha ganado el partido, a tu hija le va de fábula en el parvulario y tu hermosa mujercita prepara la cena, ¿y tú qué haces? Beber una limonada hecha con cariño, sentado en el porche y pensando cómo harás para escaquearte de limpiar el garaje —con una nueva sonrisa miró hacia Rick—. Oh vamos, Rick, no me mires así, que a nadie le gusta limpiar el garaje. Ah, espera, quieres decir algo como _"si tuviera que hacerse, se haría y punto",_ siempre tan serio. Pero, ése, justo ése, es el espíritu que quiero ver —la sonrisa acabó por transformarse en una socarrona, separó sus piernas y disfrutó viendo el estremecimiento sacudir los hombros de Rick—. Ya sabes, hazlo con cariño.

—¿No hay…? ¿No hay otra manera? ¿Otra forma de…?

—Absolutamente no —le interrumpió poniéndose en pie—. Pero ya te he dicho que no hay problema si no quieres hacerlo, en este sitio debe haber muchas bocas bonitas.

Desde el sillón, Rick le vio ir y venir de la cocina, recuperando a Lucille y balanceándola de una mano a otra como si fuera un juguete. Negan se despidió con una nueva sonrisa y a punto estuvo de dejar la casa, en un momento de lucidez (y guiado por su afán protector) consiguió abrir la boca para detenerle, haciendo que se girara con la mano aún en el picaporte.

—Yo lo haré —su voz había sonado firme, pero todo su cuerpo seguía temblando, incapaz de mantener la entereza de su determinación.

—¿Harás qué, exactamente? —igual que un oso a la miel, Negan dejó atrás la puerta (junto a sus intenciones de irse) y avanzó hacia Rick, encogido en el sitio pero de pie para demostrar cierta firmeza—. Dilo, Rick, di que vas a chuparme la polla.

—V-voy a… —suspiró agachando la cabeza, esto atentaba contra su dignidad de muchísimas maneras distintas. No podía confesar algo así con la cabeza erguida —era demasiado orgulloso como para ello—, pero, por supuesto, Negan no pensaba lo mismo, las púas de Lucille casi llegaron a clavarse bajo su barbilla para que le mirase.

—¿Lo ves? Lucille también quiere oírlo. Es una chica muy sucia, ¿sabes?

—Voy a…

—Mírame cuando hablas, Rick —quizá fue un gesto inconsciente que compartía con los depredadores frente a su presa, pero Negan se relamió, llegando a morderse el labio inferior cuando los ojos de Rick —con una excitante mezcla de rabia y temor en ellos— se encontraron con los suyos—. Aún estoy esperando~ —llegó a canturrear, alentándole a que dijera ese par de palabras.

—Voy a chuparte la polla.

Negan rió al apartarse, inclinándose hacia atrás en un movimiento tan extremo que casi parecía que su espalda llegaría a partirse por la mitad. Por su parte, Rick empatizó con los corderos que eran llevados al matadero, no había forma de escapar de esto.

—¡Joder! ¡Me has puesto duro! —exclamó entre risas mirándole, suspiró volviendo a relamerse—. ¿Sabes? Había pensado en sentarme en el sillón, y desde ahí dejarte el camino libre, pero, ¡joder! No puedo hacer eso —se enderezó negando con la cabeza—. Me gusta mucho verte de rodillas, Rick.

Comprendió el mensaje y clavó sus rodillas en el suelo, agradeciendo que hubiera una alfombra cubriendo la madera que componía las láminas del parqué. Dada su nula experiencia practicando el sexo oral —en todo caso, lo recibía muy de cuando en cuando— supo que iba a permanecer en esta posición bastante tiempo. Cerró los ojos escuchando los pasos de Negan, uno tras otro hasta detenerse, volvió a sisear con un tirón de cabello, entendiendo que debía mirarle. Su alivio fue notorio cuando no encontró a Lucille (Negan la había dejado en el suelo), pero en su rostro vio una sonrisa que rozaba lo macabro.

—Ni se te ocurra cerrar los ojos, mírame mientras me la chupas —rió empujándole, dejando contra su rostro el bulto que se distinguía en su pantalón—. Es toda para ti, Rick, ¿no es un regalo estupendo?

Rick se guardó el comentario para sí mismo y comenzó a mover sus manos, treparon por los muslos de Negan, ignorando lo mejor que podían su entrepierna, hasta desabrochar el cinturón. Logró, no sin cierto esfuerzo, desabrochar el botón dorado de los vaqueros, pero cuando se disponía a bajar la cremallera sintió otro jalón que le arrancó un pequeño grito. Miró hacia arriba intentando que en sus ojos no hubiera rastro alguno de enfado.

—¿Quién ha dicho que puedes usar tus manos?

Asintió en silencio. Tuvo que inclinarse un poco más ahora que sus manos estarían limitadas a actuar como punto de apoyo, una en cada muslo de Negan. Una vez se vio con el equilibrio necesario, logró atrapar la cremallera entre sus dientes y bajarla, rozando su nariz con el calzoncillo. El olor le aturdió, era sin lugar a dudas el olor de un hombre.

Alejado el pantalón, que cayó olvidado hasta medio muslo, pudo pasar a la tela del calzoncillo.

Le guiaba su experiencia como receptor de este trato, sabía que cuanto más le estimulara, antes acabaría todo esto. Por lo tanto, debía esmerarse y rezar para que Negan estuviera satisfecho con la torpeza de sus atenciones, guiadas por la más pura desesperación.

Se atrevió a morder la tela del calzoncillo, tirando de ella y, recordando lo que Negan le había dicho, mirando hacia arriba. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda encontrándose con sus ojos, y por más que quiso esconderse, no pudo huir de ellos, mantuvo la mirada dando un segundo mordisco, esta vez llegó al músculo bajo la tela —sintiéndolo palpitar contra su boca entre abierta— para escucharle soltar una especie de gruñido, ¿esto era bueno o malo? Bueno, lo supo, el par de dedos cubiertos en cuero que seguían en su cabeza apretaron su agarre con el mordisco. El tercero fue el más fuerte, y el gruñido de antes se convirtió en algo muy parecido a un jadeo, no era posible, ¿su patético intento de venganza era algo que le arrancaba los jadeos a Negan? Comenzó a pensar que quizá nunca pudiera vencer a este hombre.

—Lo estás disfrutando, ¿verdad?

 _"No tanto como tú, desde luego",_ quiso decirle. Se contuvo y avanzó hasta el borde del calzoncillo, lo atrapó con sus dientes y lo bajó de un tirón bastante brusco, no quería alargar esto ni un solo segundo más. Rick no era más pudoroso que cualquier otro, pero tener la erección de otro hombre a escasos centímetros de su cara tiñó de rojo sus mejillas; resultaba casi intimidante. No tanto como la sangrienta Lucille, pero debía admitir que el músculo también imponía cierto respeto.

Lamentando no poder usar sus manos, tuvo que mover la cabeza para dar la primera lamida, yendo desde la base hasta la punta, una vez aquí presionó con sus labios. Suponía que con Negan funcionaría lo que a él mismo le gustaba, se estaba valiendo de esto para saber lo que hacer. No quiso entrar en detalles con el sabor y volvió a la carga con otro largo lametón, humedeciendo el músculo todo lo que podía (si no lo hiciera, resultaría bastante difícil meterlo luego en su boca), esta vez fue más valiente y separó un poco los labios para presionar con más fuerza en la cabeza, el movimiento recordaba vagamente a un beso. Lo repitió un par de veces reuniendo el valor necesario como para separar del todo sus labios y comenzar a tragar.

Apretó los dedos en los muslos de Negan a medida que avanzaba, dejando que aquel indeseado visitante no sólo entrara en su boca sino que, también, se pusiera cómodo usando su lengua como una especie de pasarela. Por más que quiso, no tenía permitido cerrar los ojos, estaba obligado a mirar hacia arriba, siempre mirando a Negan y su sonrisa burlona.

—Abre más la boca, Rick —ordenó moviendo una de sus manos, bajando por su cabeza hasta llegar a su mejilla. Sin el menor reparo introdujo el pulgar en su boca, forzando que separara —aún más— sus labios—. Eso es, trágala entera; quiero que mis pelotas te reboten en la barbilla.

Para mala suerte del antiguo sheriff, Negan no lo decía de manera metafórica, sino literal. Contuvo las náuseas tragando cada vez más, separando tanto sus labios que, del esfuerzo, surgieron un par de lágrimas en sus ojos. Negan pareció disfrutar de aquello, pues retiró el pulgar de su boca para deslizarlo por su piel, importándole bastante poco la tirantez del cuero contra la misma y recogiendo el rastro salado que la adornaba como si fuera otra más de sus cicatrices; Rick se temió lo peor al escucharle reír.

—Seguro que puedes hacerlo mejor.

Todo su cuerpo se contrajo en un impulso involuntario al sentir llena su boca: sin previo aviso, Negan había movido su cadera para embestirle. La dura punta (aunque todo el músculo se encontraba en el mismo estado) arremetió contra la pared de su garganta, echando a un lado su campanilla. El brutal golpe le arrancó un quejido, además de un par de lágrimas que no fue capaz de retener en sus ojos.

Se separó tosiendo y luchando por no vomitar, pero apenas reunió el aire suficiente en sus pulmones, tuvo que volver a la carga, otro tirón de su cabello —¿cuántos iban ya?— se encargó de arrastrar su rostro hacia la zona que había dejado desatendida. Suspiró, frustrado, repitiendo el proceso, abriendo la boca y engullendo. Para evitar que otra repentina embestida como aquélla volviera a suceder, se encargó él mismo de guiar los movimientos, hacia adelante y hacia atrás en un acompasado vaivén que le permitió relajarse en la medida de lo posible. Aunque la situación le seguía pareciendo desagradable, ya conseguía controlar las arcadas, no quería siquiera imaginar qué pasaría si vomitara, con eso echaría a perder este relativo control que tenía, no podía arriesgarse.

Apretó los labios como un acto reflejo sintiendo los dedos de Negan paseándose por su cabeza, el gesto podría considerarse una caricia, pero su propio sudor humedecía el cuero de sus guantes y éste tiraba inevitablemente de su cabello. Para ser una caricia, resultaba de lo más dolorosa.

—Parece que te estás acostumbrando. Te veo bastante apañado en esto —rió algo burlón—. Qué desconsiderado por mi parte, hablarte cuando tienes la boca ocupada. Debo sonar como un dentista, ¿verdad? Ah, ah, no —ladeó la cabeza a modo de negación—. Ni se te ocurra cerrar los ojos, Rick, mírame.

Esto era lo que peor llevaba, de alguna forma podía soportar estar atendiéndole con la boca, su lengua se movía de manera automática sin realmente pensar en lo que hacía, como un autómata funcionando a pleno rendimiento. Pero los ojos de Negan siempre estaban allí, impidiéndole dejar la mente en blanco, no le permitían abstraerse igual que hacía su lengua, realizar la acción sin profundizar en ella. Se contuvo para no morderle y, enterrando las uñas en sus muslos, deslizó su lengua tras los dientes inferiores, llevando algo más atrás ese músculo (duro y ardiente) que se había ganado todo su odio.

Negan soltó un gemido mal disimulado con aquel nuevo movimiento, la lengua de Rick se movía a su alrededor, dándole húmedas caricias que no hacían más que estimularle. Prueba de ello fueron las primeras gotas —las más tímidas— que empezaron a salir, favoreciendo el movimiento deslizante entre ambas partes.

Sentir un sabor nuevo en su paladar no desanimó a Rick, al contrario, le motivó a moverse todavía más rápido, la lógica se había impuesto: si llevando a Negan al fondo de su boca conseguía que el líquido preseminal se escapara, lo haría una y otra vez hasta que acabase del todo. Reafirmó el agarre en sus muslos y, con una renovada confianza, volvió a mover su cabeza, ahora lo hacía sin calma alguna, deseando acabar de una vez. Aunque le fallara el aliento, no pararía, no cuando ya debía faltar tan poco, podía sentir las sacudidas dentro de su boca y los jadeos de Negan eran cada vez más frecuentes.

—¡Joder…! —llegó a gritar llevando ambas manos a la cabeza de Rick, apretó su cabello y volvió a empujar sus caderas, sintiendo cómo volvía a temblar al regresar al punto más profundo de su boca, llegando a su garganta. Se relamió sin detener sus movimientos y con alguna que otra gota de sudor cayendo por su sien, mirándole.

Rick pareció retarle con la mirada, y Negan —que no era de piedra— acabó por correrse con las manos firmes en su cabello, tirando de él. No se molestó en disimular su gemido final, e incluso después de acabar siguió moviendo sus caderas por mera inercia, ralentizando el ritmo poco a poco hasta detenerse por completo. Se separó soltando otro suspiro y se colocó la ropa visiblemente satisfecho, volvió a suspirar echando su cabello hacia atrás, debía aparentar normalidad cuando dejara la casa.

En estos minutos Rick no dijo nada, ni una palabra, permaneció inmóvil en el sitio, todavía de rodillas y con la cabeza gacha. No estuvo en este estado de trance mucho tiempo, Negan se acuclilló frente a él, alzó su mentón con algo de brusquedad y le dedicó una sonrisa tan macabra como las anteriores.

—Traga.

Y así lo hizo.

—¿Qué se dice después de comer? —la sonrisa sólo creció viendo el ceño fruncido de Rick, expresión que relajó lo más rápido que pudo—. Sé educado, vamos, ¿qué se dice?

—Gracias —respondió en un gruñido.

—No hay de qué, ¡ha sido un placer! —se echó a reír poniéndose en pie—. Literalmente hablando, ya sabes.

Recogió a Lucille del suelo para caminar hacia la puerta, pero a pocos pasos se giró, aún no se había despedido y los modales dictaban una despedida acorde al encuentro.

—Rick —alzó la mirada al escuchar su nombre—, ésa ha sido una muy buena mamada. De verdad, lo digo en serio, no bromeo con estas cosas; creo que tienes talento —su sonrisa le delató—. Y sería una verdadera pena no aprovecharlo como es debido, ¿no crees?


End file.
